1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winder, and more particularly to an automatic winder that has a motor and a reel connected to the motor and having a spool of a cord. A rotational speed of the reel decreases automatically when a load on a distal end of the cord is too heavy to the motor so that the motor will not be overloaded and broken.
2. Description of Related Art
Winders are generally used to move heavy items. For example, a winder may be used in a ship to extend or retract an anchor.
Conventional winders may be hand-driven or motor-driven. A conventional hand-driven winder has a base, a reel and a crank. The reel is mounted rotatably on the base and has two ends, an axle and a spool of cord. The crank is mounted on one end along the axle of the reel and may be held and driven manually to rotate the reel to extend or retract the cord.
However, when an article on the cord is too heavy and the motor is probably overloaded and damaged.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an automatic winder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.